


Forrester Thoughts

by Travler66



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, House Forrester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travler66/pseuds/Travler66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the eyes of the Forresters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. parcel from the lord

**Author's Note:**

> Because Telltale's Game of Thrones needs more fics. And something to help practise my writing skills.

It was a cool but gloomy day from what Ryon could see out the window. No streak of sunlight was piercing the clouds. For a moment Ryon wondered if it was going to snow.

He heard two beats against the wood of his door.

When Ryon opened it, he was met with one of the guards. The man held out a small leather sack to him.

"A present, for Master Ryon."

"Present? But it isn't my Nameday."

In the end, Ryon took it and the guard left without a word.

Inside, was a batch of colourful sweets and a written parchment.

_You will get more tomorrow, I promise._

_Don't tell anyone._

_—From Ethan_


	2. a brother's wrath

Asher didn't know why Ethan always looked so nervous every time he went outside the confines of the great hall.

Asher sometimes hated not knowing what his family kept from him. This time it didn't stir his anger, it only made him concerned.

He last spotted Ethan by the Ironwood Grove. His little brother sometimes practised with his lute there.

When Asher saw Ethan on the ground with a bloody nose and that fucking millers boy standing over him with a fucking _smirk_ —

He knew in his heart what he had to do.

In an instant, the little fucker up was against a tree and his throat was in Asher's vice held grip. Through warrior's red vision he hit the boy, then again, and again, even when bloody teeth flew out. But Asher couldn't care less.

When the guards restrained him and dragged him back to the great hall, Asher saw Talia helping Ethan to wipe the blood off his nose. Even some tears Asher hadn't seen earlier.

It was enough to make him smile.


	3. jewels in a viper's nest

Mira Forrester didn't have many friends in Ironrath. She figured that it would be the same in King's Landing.

But when she met Lady Margaery...

As a handmaiden, she honestly expected little to no interaction with Margaery. What she didn't expect was almost overwhelming kindness, her great knowledge of House Forrester, and being called a friend.

Sera may not have been aware of the details of Mira's House, but like Margaery, she thought of Mira as a companion.

When Mira grieved for her Father and Rodrick, both of them helped her through. After all they had done, any doubts in Mira's mind were washed away.

 _They are my friends, through thick and thin,_ Mira thought as she declared her loyalty to Margaery in front of Queen Cersei.

Friends are exceedingly rare thing to find in a nest of vipers.


End file.
